The invention relates to an electric power tool, in particular a portable, hand-guided power tool such as a hedge trimmer, a motor chainsaw or the like, comprising a device housing that has a rear grip extending in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the device housing as well as a housing bottom and housing sides, wherein in the device housing an electric drive motor as well as an electronic control for operating the drive motor are received. The power tool has a battery pack compartment arranged in the device housing for receiving a battery pack, wherein the battery pack has an approximately parallelepipedal shape. The battery pack housing extends in all three orthogonal spatial directions in the direction of a height axis, a width axis and a depth axis.
Such electric power tools are known. In the device housing of the electric power tool a battery pack compartment is provided for receiving a battery pack. Such a battery pack has usually a parallelepipedal shape and is received partially in the battery pack compartment so that the device housing of the power tool is of a bulky shape because of the externally attached or only partially inserted battery pack; therefore, handling of the power tool is made difficult.